


Hallucination

by zyxth



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Megatron you lil shit, megop - Freeform, supposed to be short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyxth/pseuds/zyxth
Summary: Two times Optimus died and one time he didn't.





	Hallucination

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. Feels free to correct me. Thank you!

He stood still in midst of uncountable blue flowers, for the first time in a long while, he didn't know what to do.

  
Optimus didn't even aware of where he was. The scenario flashed so realistic, but he still had distinct feeling of a distant dream.   
  
Then he woke up and stared  at the unfamiliar ceiling dumbly. He pushed himself up from what seemed like a large and comfortable berth, before looking around the dark chamber suspiciously, until his own dazed blue optics met a pair of shocked, a shade too wide, crimson optics from something (or someone) down beside him.   
  
The loudest alarmed yelp could be heard throughout the Decepticon base.   
  
=========   
  
"We think you're facing hallucinations." 

"I do not! He's right there! Definitely  _him_!"

  
Megatron pointed at curious Optimus who now oh-so-dignified roamed around the medical bay, which no one seemed to acknowledge his presence at all, even while Optimus was gracefully waving his servo before... literally everyone.   
  
Megatron was  _this_ close to burst with frustration. Was this new infiltrating trick now or what?   
  
Optimus shot him with worried look. It's almost unnerving how familiar it was when he said, "Megatron, are you well?"   
  
Megatron growled, "Of course not. What are you even doing here? Whatever you have in mind, it won't work this---"   
  
Hook harrumphed, definitely hating a leader of his faction shouting over his helm like a malfunction in his territory. Oh yes, especially in his territory.   
  
"Wow, you are talking to your imagination. What a great orn!" Familiar high-screech tone announced the last mech Megatron wanted to see right now. Starscream strode in merrily, "Oh, bad of me to interrupt such a reunion. Please continue with your... imaginary Prime!"   
  
The Decepticon leader felt a bang of helmache. He forced a nonchalant smirk back and braced mental fortitude for verbal sparring and ridiculousness, "Why, so kind of you to join us. What a great surprise to find that your decorum is still intact. Now if you'll excuse me."   
  
Megatron intended to ignore every screech with his whole dedication, before turned back to the questionable Prime again.   
  
He's gone.   
  


Megatron blinked at grumpy Hook and empty-of-Prime medbay. First the Slagmaker felt disappointed and then reasonable relief. He frowned quietly (already filtered Starscream's voice out) at himself : did he really hallucinate...?

  
However, Megatron hadn't survived million years of slaughters with self-doubt, one wouldn't usually recharge and wake up with newfound imaginary mech. Usually. That is. He stopped dreaming about Orion Pax at a few first millennias, but could this be called dreams come true? If hallucination could be this vivid, which belonged to only him, without such annoying complication, he wasn't really bothered by it.   
  
Eventually, Megatron was out of reverie to herd pouting Starscream and gawkers back to their duty.   
  
==========   
  
Few cycles passed. Everything seemed to be rather normal again. This time Megatron was in command deck when Optimus stomped in, looking incredibly torqued off even under battlemask.   
  
Again, no one seemed to acknowledge the greatest enemy in the most restricted area of the headquarter. Megatron felt wary, tired and too-old-for-this over again. After all, he didn't want to be ridiculed, or even worse, was seen as a mad mech.   
  
"Megatron! I know you can hear me! Look at me, Megatron!" Very grumpy Optimus commanded desperately after being ignored, "You better answer me or I will- I will---"   
  
If possible, Optimus Prime seemed even more frustrated, forlorn, and helpless.   
  
Should Megatron feel bad for his hallucination? Hmmm, probably not. That look on endlessly serene Autobot leader was expectedly delightful. On the other hand, he struggled  _hard_  to not enjoy this way too much.   
Unfortunately, he had decided that he's not a malfunction and this was not hyper-realistic hallucination, so it came down to hyper-realistic ghost, which wasn't better.   
  
Anyway, He's working and shouldn't be distracted by either. Ah, sorry, little(?) Autobot. Megatron, the Slagmaker, didn't hold a grudge at all.   
  
He was content to leave it at that and didn't forget to filter everything unproductive out in the same way he did with the fact that Starscream was still alive and healthy. The way of serious mech! With serious problem! Aww, don't look like that, Prime!    
  
Meanwhile, Optimus Prime was fuming (without physical motors. impossible!) and venting his extreme disapproval by dignified kicking at every command-circle Decepticons present, which they still didn't acknowledge or even budge. Pity.    
Finally, it went down to mere grumble and Megatron sighed inwardly. He continued working paperwork in almost peaceful environment.   
  
Then he noticed something, to be exact, an extraordinary beautiful leg with extraordinary beautiful swing, accelerating to his faceplate in slow-motion. His professional warrior instinct forced him to deflect incoming threat rather than appreciate how pretty Prime's up-close thigh was.    
  
However, his defensive servo went through the ghost leg without physical contact, he thought ruefully that at least Prime couldn't physically hurt him per se. He even regretted defending himself from a ghost-hallucination-whatever in such ridiculous manners to everyone else. Starscream was here,  _ugh---_   
  
"---eek!!!" the  _FRAG!?!_   
  
Megatron could sense a rush of air, saw command deck stupid ceiling, felt a dent on his faceplate and et cetera traits of flying backward due to Prime's nice leg momentum.   
  
"I died, you a waste of metal!!!" Followed by the deep angry voice of justice truck. Whatever. Obviously, Prime was incredulous but content with the turn of events unlike somebot, flying headfirst into console, who's not content at all.   
  
Ridiculous.   
  
Why is it that he's not surprised at all to be haunted by Orion Pax in death and in life?    
  
He felt content in it.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
